historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Stark
Anthony "Tony" Stark (born 26 April 1970), also known as "Iron Man", is an American billionaire industrialist who is the owner of Stark Industries. He formerly sold weapons, but after witnessing young soldiers dying around him and being told to make weapons for the terrorist Ten Rings group while in captivity, he invented the "Iron Man" suit and escaped captivity. Stark set out to destroy all stolen Stark Tech and was a sort of "superhero", and joined an international superhero team called "The Avengers". Biography Early Life Anthony Stark was born on 26 April 1970 to legendary innovator Howard Stark and Maria Stark, and was raised in immense wealth. Tony rarely saw his father, who was cold and calculating, and when his parents died in 1991, he became the youngest CEO of any major company. Helped by Obadiah Stane, he built smarter weapons and advanced robotics, and he founded Intelli-Corps to stop world hunger, as well as helping with medical technology. However, Stark was spoiled and was a womanizer. Stark attended a celebration in Bern, Switzerland, in 1999 to celebrate the end of the millenium, where he got to know (and forget) important people such as Ho Yinsen and Aldrich Killian. He learned from Killian that he had plans to make a huge company called Advanced Idea Mechanics (or simply "A.I.M."), and he promised Killian to talk to him about his plans. He later reneged on this promise to spend the night with scientist Maya Hansen, making Killian realize that he had to do the work all by himself. Captivity in Afghanistan In 2009, Stark was awarded the Apogee Award for his intelligent work, but was not present at the awards ceremony, and Rhodes gave him the award later while he was playing craps. As he left the Caesars' Palace casino, he gave the award to a man dressed as Caesar and drove off in his limousine. Also that year, Stark invented a new type of military technology that could shape the world: the Jericho missile. A cluster bomb with a large range, he was scheduled to present it to the US Army and Afghan National Army (ANA) at Kabul, Afghanistan the day after his award ceremony at Caesars' Palace. However, while traveling on a humvee from Kunar to Kabul, Stark was wounded in the chest by shrapnel after watching his guards die in an ambush. Stark was captured by the Ten Rings, who were hired by Stane to capture him in exchange for Stane becoming the new leader of Stark Industries. Stark was held in a cave with Ho Yinsen, whom he had met in Bern in 1999 but had forgotten. Stark woke up to find that he had an electromagnetical heart monitor that could power him for five lifetimes, enhancing a design made by Yinsen. He was told by the Ten Rings that he had one week to build the Ten Rings one of his Jericho missiles, but he knew very well that they would not let him go as they promised. Stark secretly built a suit of iron that could use flamethrowers and Gatling guns, and the incompetent guard of the caves believed that he was building a new model of the missile. One day, Stark disappeared from the camera's sight as he was being suited up in his armor. When men were sent to find him, Stark used his flamethrowers to burn them and destroyed weapons caches around the caves. He fought his way past the guards and reached the daylight, but as he did so, he found out that Yinsen was gunned down trying to buy him time so that he could escape. Stark killed the terrorists on cliffs outside, before finding out that they had stockpiles of Stark Industries weaponry. Stark destroyed all of them before flying away. While flying, his suit malfunctioned and he fell into sand. After hiking for miles, he was found by his friend, Lieutenant-Colonel James Rhodes, and was picked up into his helicopter and flown back to the United States. Stane's Plot Stark announced that Stark Industries would no longer sell weapons, explaining that he saw young soldiers die at the hands of technology that he invented. Stane was confused and tried to reason with Tony in private, but he was unable to convince Stark to reinvigorate the weapons program. Stane told Stark that he should lay low while Stane took all of the heat. However, he secretly filed charges against Stark, saying that he had post-traumatic stress disorder at a board of directors meeting in New York City. Stark was thus barred from business, with Stane telling him that the board decided to declare him unwell. Testing the Suit Eventually, Stark planned to build up a new model of his "Mark I" suit that he built in captivity, a silver model called "Mark II". He tested his flying ability around the compound, using afterburners in addition to hovering. He was also able to test the suit's strength in opening warehouse doors before testing his repulsor beams against targets in the warehouse. At the same time, he learned from his assistant Pepper Potts that armed men were attacking the compound. He noticed that they were Maggia soldiers, and killed all of the attacking men and jeeps as well as one of their helicopters. Stark decided to destroy Maggia and all of his stolen Stark Industries weapons; many of them were covertly sold by Stane. He ordered the destruction of his inventory, and headed to Afghanistan to defeat his former captors. Fight Back The men who attacked Stark Industries were located into Afghanistan, alongside stolen Stark technology. There were three weapons caches in many villages, in addition to Maggia troops. He destroyed the caches in the village and the tunnels, and also destroyed a Dreadnought tank powered with an EMP. As he flew away, American soldiers detected him and two jets attacked him. He accidentally tore the wing off a jet, and he had to pull the jammed lever on one of the bailing pilots' seats to allow them to parachute safely to the ground. Blacklash ]]Afterwards, Colonel Rhodes informed Stark of a weapons convoy in Afghanistan that supplied the Maggia, who were working with the Ten Rings. Rhodes arrived in Stark's basement, and Rhodes told Stark about the convoy. At the same time, Stane contacted A.I.M. and told them that he would send the prototype suit to the labs and that they should start working on it right away. Stark followed a weapons truck and killed all of the Maggia soldiers, trucks, and tanks around it as it stopped at many camps. Eventually, Stark's automated servant J.A.R.V.I.S. patched him through to the Maggia command, finding out that his former mercenary Marco Scarlotti was leading the Maggia, hearing him calling C Company to fight. He told Scarlotti that he was in big trouble, and Scarlotti told him that he never should have fired him. Stark made his way to the underground lair of Scarlotti, where he beat him up until he was unconscious. He fired rockets at the tunnel as he left, destroying it and killing Scarlotti. Maggia Compound Stane told A.I.M. that Maggia wanted what Stane and them had, and told him that Stark wanted to retire while becoming a philanthropist. Stane proposed a merger to make the two companies stronger against outside influence and make them richer. They agreed to give the agreement some thought. Meanwhile, Stark headed to the mansion of his former love interest Whitney Frost in Italy, which was heavily defended. The Nefaria family home was filled with Stark weapons in addition to several Maggia troops. Stark searched many bunkers for Frost when she refused to talk with him. Stark had to destroy five Prometheus missiles aimed at local population centres while Rhodes evacuated people from the towns, and he also destroyed the bunkers. When he called Frost, she told him that since he attacked her home, she would not protect him anymore. He found out the location of the control room of the mansion after breaking down the doors, and he took the tunnels down while killing Maggia troops. He destroyed a lot of Stark weaponry before facing a room with three Medusa cannons that fired electric beams. He destroyed the one in the center, and the collapse crushed Whitney to death. While looking at the computer, he found designs for a flying fortress, which was his next target. Flying Fortress Stark identified Maggia's last remaining stronghold, a flying fortress that served as an airborne military staging area. At the same time, Stane told A.I.M. to keep the merger under raps while he ironed out the kinks. He told A.I.M. that he had new technology and he was curious to see what his men could do with it. Stane revealed that he was interested in the power source, which he would get in exchange for giving A.I.M an army of iron. Stark flew to the flying fortress, which would be their last hope of survival. He hacked the main computer and found out that surge protection circuits ran the fortress, so he had to destroy them. He entered the loading bay and destroyed the powering reactors, causing many explosions and making the ship plummet to the ground. He finished off Maggia with this attack, but there were still plenty of Stark weapons out there. Nuclear Winter ]]With over 500 buyers, Stark read through his buyers and found out that A.I.M. was their first buyer. Rhodes informed Stark that there was a problem with a nuclear base in Russia, and that the Americans could not send troopps in for obvious reasons. Stark was informed that A.I.M. took over the plant to steal the power source, and knowing that they were top buyers of Stark Industries, Stark set out for Russia. Stark closed many nuclear casks to prevent the spread of radiation before destroying A.I.M. convoys to a site next to a frozen ship. He killed all of the A.I.M. operatives and destroyed the power sources, preventing them from achieving their goal. He also defeated Boris Bullski, who wore a titanium copy of the Iron Man suit. Frozen Ship ]]The military lose communication with a prototype aircraft carrier, and all signs indicated that AIM was involved. Because of that, Stark had to deal with the AIM operatives that took over a prototype aircraft carrier that was out on a maiden voyage, and he was briefed while he flew to its rescue. He had to deal with his former contact Basil Sandhurst, called "The Controller" due to his mind control abilities. Stark destroyed the first line of defense outside the ship, and resisted the Controller's mind control abilities. Stark destroyed all weapons on the outside of the ship and entered the cargo bay, where he freed the crew. After that, he destroyed the parts to the first reactor and then left the ship to destroy the parts of the second reactor in a Russian convoy. Home Front Stane heard that AIM's engineers needed a better version of the armor, but Stane responded to them by telling them to bring whatever prototype they had. Stark told Pepper to find the supplier of AIM, so that he could destroy their investments. AIM sent a fleet of gunships, an army of troops, and a convoy of vehicles to attack Stark Industries, and Stane tried to reach Stark but he told Pepper to get everyone out of the facility. Stark killed Titanium Man with several repulsor blasts in a one-on-one duel, repelling the attack. He then told Pepper to find Obadiah. Rescuing Pepper While in his basement, Stark encountered Stane, who revealed that he worked with AIM because the Iron Man suit was his greatest invention and he kept it to himself. Stane told Stark that he had the original Iron Man suit and told him that it was a marvel, but he had no power source. Stane then shocked Tony with a taser, and Tony later found out from Rhodes that AIM captured Pepper. Stark found out that AIM held Pepper in a research facility, so he set out to rescue her, although it was an obvious trap. He opened a gate at the bottom of a dam, and when he entered the dam, he found an army of Iron Men fighting him. He defeated them and proceeded to open the other side of the dam, going to rescue Pepper. At the same time, Rhodes told him that Stane took the Stark jet and left, with no recorded flight plan. He destroyed the EMP towers to regain his radar and Jarvis, and he found out that Pepper was in the main laboratory. Stark destroyed all of the attacking AIM forces and incoming missiles before destroying the main computer, stopping the missiles. He brought Pepper home, telling Rhodes that it was his responsibility to solve the AIM problem. Island Meltdown ]]Although Stane had to be stopped, AIM was a more immediate threat. AIM was capable of using an island-based cannon against civilians, as it was in a desperate state. Stane was told by AIM that the power device could be revolutionary and was about to sing other graces when Stane interjected and said that the device should be mass produced. Stark set out to take AIM down, and he set out to destroy the island's defenses to save innocent people. After destroying three power stations on many islands, Stark destroyed the cannon. Stark then met Bruno Horgan, who made the machines. Horgan attempted to destroy the power source of the island, but Stark killed him with his repulsion blasts. He then learned that AIM had a power source, and Rhodes told him that they had a tethered satellite; Stark set out to destroy it and end AIM for good. Battlesuit Factory AIM began to mass-produce Iron Man prototype suits at their battlesuit factory, where Stark planned to finish off AIM's menace by destroying all of the prototypes and the base. He made his way past the defenses, destroying the computer mainframe, but he had to fight an army of prototype suits before he could find the main vault. He defeated all of the battlesuits, and finally destroyed the central emitter, ending AIM's army. He could now focus on Stane. Category:American businessmen Category:Businessmen Category:Americans Category:English-Americans Category:1970 births Category:Vigilantes